My Small, First Life
by BuraiCybeast
Summary: In my last account, I had published this Fanfic. With my new account, this is published again. Megaman.EXE explains his first life that lead to an unholy event.


In my other account, I made this Fanfic, and decided, what the hell? I might as well repost this fic. This is where explains his sad, painful, history.

* * *

><p>I once had a life, as an infant, and also had a twin brother. Our parents took care of us. They fed us, kept us warm, and they gave us the love that many parents give their other babies, and children to.<p>

However, things began to take a turn for the worse as my brother and I were going to become a year old. Becuase I was just an infant, all I could do was cry, not knowing what was happening to me. But, I knew that it hurt. It hurt a lot. My chest was in so much pain that there were times that I could tell that I couldn't breathe at all. All I seemed to do was cough, and gag. I could also tell that my parents were very sad to see one of the twins being in so much pain.

But one day, I could see something. I remember seeing a light...a lightbulb above me, and I felt something warm and cozy on me. It was a blanket...a white blanket. But, I could also see people wearing light greenish clothes just walking, and looking down at me. I was not sure what they were going to do to me.

I didn't know if days passed or not, but I was sleeping, unaware what was happening to me.

But, it turned out...that it had been years since that day...

I finally woke up, only to see nothing but data all around me. It took me a while to adjust in this place. I looked at myself, just wearing almost all blue. I don't know what my face looked like, how tall I really was, or what had happened. But, I seemed to have very high intelligence that I finally came to understand what had happened to me those years ago.

...I had HBD, the rarest heart disease known to Man. And it turned out that I had died as an infant in the hospital during surgery. All I could do, was ask myself: Why did I have to be the one with such a rare, yet fatal disease?

I was just a baby when I came in contact with it.

I always wondered what became of my family that I had when I was a baby. Did my twin brother grow up to be very happy with our parents? Our did our parents decide to have another baby? Either way, I was at least happy that my twin brother didn't come in contact with that disease. However, I really miss them so much. But, here I was, inside this area filled with data just flowing away. This was Cyberspace. I could easily tell...

But, as days went by, I learned what I now was. I was a Netnavi, a person made out of data. Just like any other Netnavi, I had to work hard, and delete Viruses.

However, I really didn't start doing any of that yet. It seemed as if I wasn't complete. A scientist was working really hard to make sure that I was the perfect Netnavi. He seemed to be very serious, yet determined.

And just one day, when I thought that this scientist wasn't going to stop working on me to make me the perfect Netnavi, I was suddenly complete. Deep down, I felt really happy that the scientist was done with me. But now, I had to be tested to see if I was perfectly normal, just like any other Netnavi.

And so, as I was tested into deleting Viruses, the scientist seemed to have sighed in relief that nothing was wrong with me. I was perfectly normal. No errors, no glitches, no bugs, were found on me that would make me not feel all that well. All I felt was very happy, very energetic in my own way.

I was now ready, to live my life in a PET and meet my Operator.

And one day, I seemed to have been transferred away. All I seen was data just passing by me. I wondered if I was heading into the PET.

...And wouldn't you know it? I suddenly seen a room. A bed, some posters, and many more, were just seen before my very eyes.

And from the looks of it, all I could do was shout out at my Operator...I believe, that he was going to be late for school. And within seconds, this someone just got out of bed, in pajamas of course, and he was just a young boy.

But, from the looks of it, he seemed to be very energetic, and a very happy-go-lucky boy. He smiled at me, and I could tell that we were going to bond right away. I was very happy about that fact, and I knew that we both would support each other, and be the best friends.

But, if I was correct, his name was Lan Hikari. Funny...my name in my time as an infant was once Hub Hikari, but my name today was now Megaman. I could still call myself that if I wanted to. But, I didn't want to upset the family that I once had as the time that I was a baby if I ever got the chance to see them again.

However...I could only ask myself: Why was his last name Hikari, and my last name Hikari?

As days passed with my Operator, I seemed to come to an understanding. His family's last name was Hikari. Hm...maybe I was more like a brother to Lan. He was an only child, so I seemed to feel happy about that fact.

Time will tell when I will get a chance to see my real family again...or if I get the chance to see them. But I always had thoughts about why I always believed that the Hikari family here was my family. That's quite funny in its own way.

But now...I have a second life.

My true name is Hub Hikari, but my first life as Hub Hikari was taken away from me by that fatal disease.

And here I am now, reincarnated as data. My name today is Megaman, a Netnavi that fights off Viruses to make sure that the Cyberworld is safe.

And if I must, I will make sure that Lan grows up to be very successful. I don't want to see nothing bad happen to him, or to his family.

I am more like a brother to Lan, so this is all that I can do.

Even in the Cyberworld, I will protect him and his family, even if my second life must be taken away from me just to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>Yep, if you read this and cried, then you know that the Fanfic was sad. I will admit that I almost cried when making this Fanfic.<p>

Please review if you have the chance.


End file.
